Passé, présent, futur
by l'anonym
Summary: Quand un agent retrouve une personne importante de son passé, son présent et son futur vont êtres chamboulés à jamais.
1. prologue

Salut, bon bah voila le petit prologue de ma toute premiere fic. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Et SVP soyez indulgent, j'accepte les compliments ( evidemment ) mais aussi les reproches qui me permettrons d'avancer et de m'améliorer. Et merci beaucoup a PBG de me corriger !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Il n'aimait pas cette sensation, pas du tout. Quelque chose de grave allait se produire, il en était sur. Sa dernière mission en était la preuve, il avait entendu des choses qu'il n'aurait pas dû entendre, il avait vu des choses qu'il n'aurait pas dû voir et il avait fait des choses qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire !

Preuve en était le soir même, en revenant du NCIS, a peine eut-il ouvert sa porte, qu'une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien résonna dans ses oreilles.

" Te voila enfin, entre je t'en prie."

Oh non, il n'avait VRAIMENT pas besoin de ça. Il était exténué de sa journée de travail et voila qu'il était là, chez lui. Cet homme qu'il détestait tant, qu'il haïssait même ! Ce petit gars qu'il connaissait depuis bien trop longtemps pour ne pas s'en méfier, cet homme qui avait des années auparavant détruit sa vie; Revenait-t-il pour la même chose ?

" Alors j'ai le droit de rentrer chez moi ! Merci beaucoup, Gabby ! " fit t'il d'une voix sarcastique.

" Toujours le dernier mot hein, rien n'a changé depuis toutes ces années " répondit le dénommé Gabby.  
" Oui, si c'est la question, je t'en veux toujours autant. "

" Aujoud'hui je ne suis pas là pour ça, mais pour quelque chose de beaucoup plus récent... "

" Ah " fut tout ce que notre agent put répondre avant de se faire sauvagement assomer par derrière.

* * *

Alors ? Quelqu'un me suit ? SVP review pour savoir si je continue ou pas... C'est court je sais mais c'est un prologue. Gabby est de mon invention alors ne cherchez pas, et quels sont vos hypothèses concernant notre agent du NCIS ?


	2. Le commencement

Bonjour, vola la suite ! Merci beaucoup de vos review qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir, je suis vaiment contente que vous ayez accrocher et désolé pour les fautes, j'avais tellement hate de poster que je n'ai pas eu envie de les faire corriger !

_**Pline84:** _Ma toute première review sur cette fiction merci :) AIPM déjà ? Mais je voulais pas j'te jure ! C'est que le le prologue ! A cette vitesse, tu va mourir avant la fin !

_**L.I.E : **_A tout de suite la suite :) C'était le but d'être mystérieux ! Désolé pour les fautes j'essayerai de les corriger ! La description de Gabby tu l'aura surement mais vers la fin on verra j'suis pas très douée pour les descriptions et oui, bravo c'est bien Tony.

_**PBG :**_ * Jubile * Déjà AIPM ! T'es pas au bout de tes peines ! Et ouais c'est bien Tony :)

_**Gwen :**_ J'suis contente que ça t'ai plu ! Ce n'est que le début du TBC, j'ai suivi ton conseil pour ce chapitre :)

Je crois n'avoir oubliée personne :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Quand je me réveillai, j'étais suspendu au plafond par les mains, mes pieds touchaient a peine le sol. Je n'y voyais rien, mais alors rien du tout j'avais l'impression d'être aveugle lorsqu'un éclair de lumière m'aveugla. Je fermais alors les yeux immédiatement, mais me forcer à les re-ouvrir, je ne pus détecter que la silhouette de l'homme qui se trouvait devant moi. Il entra et referma la porte puis alluma une lumière. La pièce était toute petite, les murs et le sol étaient crasseux et l'air sentait le moisi. J'eus alors une terrible migraine, et mes poignets me faisaient souffrir, ah... si seulement j'avais su que ça n'allait pas ce finir tout de suite... Je maudissait alors mon ancien ami lorsque sa voix retentit :

- Enfin réveillé mauviette ?

- T'est ridicule et irrécupérable Gabby,

- Alors Tony pas trop mal ?

- Que me vaut cet honneur ? ironisa alors Tony

- Tu te souviens de se que tu a fait ces deux dernières semaines ?

- Ouaip mais toi tu ne le saura pas !

Le dénommé Gabby sortit alors son fouet.

Douleur. Douleur. Douleur.

* * *

- Où est DiNozzo ?

- Surement avec une fille patron, répondit Mc Gee

- Vous croyez, Mc Gee ?

- Et Ziva ?

- Au labo avec Abby.

- Appelez DiNozzo et dites lui que si il ne se bouge pas, c'est moi qui le ramène au NCIS a coup de pied au cul !

- Tout de suite patron.

* * *

Douleur.

- Tu ne cris pas beaucoup hein Tony ?

- Je ne te ferais pas ce plaisir Gabby !

- Ok, passons au choses sérieuses maintenant que nous sommes chauds, ricana Gabby, un sourire au lèvres

- Tu sais Gabby, tu fais très peur quand tu souris.

Douleur.

Même en danger ce mec pouvait encore rigoler ! Dans quelques heures il me suppliera de l'achever !

Douleur.

- Pose ta question, Gabby

- Comment a tu découvert cet organisme ?

- Euh, en tournant les pages d'un dossier !

Douleur.

- Ok ok, je vais t'apprendre un truc Gabby, je sais lire !

- Espèce de petit ...

- Qu'as tu faits d'_eux_ ?

- Comment a tu découvert cet organisme ?

- Tu réponds d'abord

- Bon on va passer au choses sérieuses Tony.

Gabby sortit alors le taser et commença a multiplier ses attaques.

Doulour. Douleur. Douleur.

* * *

- Alors McGee ?

- Euh...

- Mais encore Mcgee ?

- Tony ne répond pas patron

10h Gibbs commençai sérieusement à s'inquiéter, malgré ses efforts pour le cacher, McGee le voyait comme le nez au milieux de la figure. Ziva venait d'arriver :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Ziva avec moi on va chez Tony, McGee vous tracez son portable

Gibbs avait conduit comme un fou, arrivé à destination, il vit la porte de Tony entrouverte, Ziva et lui

entrèrent et firent un tour de l'appartement. Personne. Le téléphone de Ziva sonna

- Oui abby ?

- ...

- Ok je te le passe

- Abby ?

- Comment va Tony ?

- Tony a disparu Abby.

* * *

Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? SVP ça prend dix seconde de laisser une review, vous me devez bien ça après mes heures d'écritures :) Et encore désolé pour les fautes !


	3. Souvenir et douleur

Bonjour ! Voilà la suite corrigée par la merveilleuse **PBG** :) ! Le mystère continu, j'espère que vous me suivez et que vous aimez ! Merci de me suivre :) C'est un peu court désolé !

**Myrrdyn **: merci pour tes deux reviews, eh non Gabby n'est pas une imagination de Tony mais c'était bien trouvé ! Ça pourrait, si t'est dac faire l'objet d'un OS !

**Gwen** : merci pour tes conseils, je suis contente que tu aime et je serais au anges si tu aimais autant mes fic's que j'aime les tiennes !

**MARGUERITE . ROXTON - JONES **: la voilou :) ! Dis ? Je peux t'appeller M.R-J ?

**PBG** : Je t'adore, je te vénère et je te remercie pour ta correction ! j'ai le droit a un badge TBC maintenant ?

**Pline** : Je peut t'appeler pline hein ? Voilà plus de description, merci de tes conseils ! PBG a fait la même remarque ! Dis moi si tu l'aime celui la !

**Annadryia** : merci de me suivre ! Voilà la suite ! :)

Bonne lecture et a la prochaine et encore merci à toi PBG ! :)

* * *

La douleur l'envahissait depuis maintenant une bonne heure, il tremblait et grelottait. La faim le tenaillait et la fatigue l'envahissait mais il restait fort pour _eux_. Son agresseur prenait un malin plaisir à le torturer.  
Il tiendrait, son patron viendrait le sauver, il _les_ retrouverait et ferait taire son bourreau.  
Il remua ses sombres pensées que Gabby lui reposa sa question :

- Comment a tu découvert cet organisme ?

Il souffrait, il voulait abandonner, mais il proposa alors :

- Si je te dis tout, tu me dis où _ils_so...

Un coup de taser l'arrêta net, il eut un hoquet de douleur et réprima un sanglot, il avait mal, tellement mal. Un second coup lui arracha un cri de douleur et, bien malgré lui, il tomba dans l'inconscience.

.

Quand il se réveilla, Gabby n'était plus là. Il souffrait, ses poignets saignaient et son corps était encore remué par les différentes et nombreuses électrocutions. Il n'eut que quelques minutes de répit que son bourreau entra dans la pièce.

- Comment ça va, Tony ?

- Un petit peu fatigué et ... un peu électrique. A qui la faute ?

- Suis-je vraiment obligé de reposer ma question ?

- Non, non, ok, mon compromis ne te va pas ?

- TU N'ES PAS EN POSITION DE PROPOSER DES COMPROMIS, TONY !  
L'agent soupira.  
- Tu sais que t'est bête, Gabby ?

Gabby l'écoutait avec attention, ses cheveux noirs lui tombant devant les yeux.

- Si tu me tues, tu n'auras pas les réponses. Et je résiste parfaitement à tes tortures !

- On va enfin pouvoir passer à la suite, alors…  
Sitôt dit, sitôt fait, Gabby sortit une arme.

- Tu sais à qui tu me fait penser, Gabby ? A Sirius black, tu sais dans « Harry Potter » trois ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais vu ce film, c'est un grand classique du ciném...

Le coup partit, Tony hurla, la balle avait traversé sa main droite qui saignait abondamment. Tony y voyait flou.

- Tu fais moins le malin là, Tony, non ?

Mais il ne répondit pas et sombra à nouveau dans l'inconscience.

.

**Flash back**

- Allez venez, suivez-moi

- Mais pourquoi, Papa ?

- Toi, ton frère et votre mère cachez-vous là, dans cette pièce.

La pièce en question était toute petite, il n'y avait aucune lumière et elle sentait mauvais.

- Mais papa, ça pue !

- Cachez-vous là, je reviens bientôt.  
Un bruit retentit dans le couloir

- Vite ! j'arrive ne pleure pas, chuuut reste avec maman.

**Fin du flash back**

.

Tony se réveilla en sueur, sa main paraissait bandée mais il n'osa pas regarder. Il se sentit seul, terriblement seul. Il rêvait sans cesse de cette nuit-là, qu'il avait appelé « L'Abandon ». Il ne voulait plus y penser.

.

Maintenant deux jours qu'ils le cherchaient à toute heure de la nuit ou du jour, deux jours qu'il avait disparu, deux jours qu'il était loin d'eux, deux jours qu'il était Dieu sait où, deux jours qu'il était  
surement aux mains d'un fou furieux. Deux jours qu'il était en danger mortel.

* * *

Petite review ?


	4. Joie et surprise

Je suis désolée, vraiment désolé pour ce retard mais je suis en pleine révision pour le brevet blanc. J'ai eu le temps d'écrire ce petit chapitre j'espère que vous me suivez toujours malgré ce retard.

Pas de réponse aujourd'hui mais merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et un merci spécial a Cherisch et ncislove54 de nous rejoindre sur cette fic. Merci aussi a Gwen, PBG, M.R-J et Pline. MRCIIIII de me suivre :)

Bonne lecture

* * *

Tony se sentait faible, le sang avait du couler de sa main toute la nuit, il n'avait pas mangé depuis ... Depuis quand était-il ici ? Il n'en savait rien, trop longtemps ça il en était certain ! Il fallait qu'il parte, qu'il _les_ retrouves, qu'il_ les_ embrassent, qu'il _les_ serrent contre lui ! 3 ans. 3 ans qu'_ils_ était livrés a sa merci. 3 ans qu'il ne _les_ avait plu vu. 3 ans qu'ils n'étaient plu que dans son coeur. Gabby entra alors.

- Et bah Tony t'a fait un cauchemar ?

- Tu est un cauchemar ambulant Gabby !

- Bon comme tes amis doivent êtres sur le point de te retrouver je vais accepter ton marché, je te retire tes menottes ils entrent dans la pièce et je te laisse avec eux. Après je veux des repon...

- Ok pas la peine d´en dire plus, j'accepte ! Il sentit une vague de sentiments contradictoires l'envahir l'envie et l'appréhension , la joie et la terreur, la honte et le bonheur.

- Tu as 5 minutes. Il détacha alors ses mains mais Tony chancela il se rattrapa au mur et dit

- Merci beaucoup et Gabby sortit. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du dire ça, car il les avait kidnappé mais au font du cœur, il aurait dit d'importer quoi pour voir entrer sa famille dans cette pièce. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et ils entrèrent. Un sentiment de bien être se répondit dans cette salle pourtant si froide. Il n'échangea qu'un regard avec sa femme que son aîné Max lui sauta dessus

- Papaaaa, on sentit une vague de soulagement dans le cœur de Tony. Ils ne lui en voulaient pas.

Martin, le cadet devait avoir 5 ans maintenant, Tony doutait qu'il le reconnaisse et pourtant il rejoignit son frère dans ses bras en disant de sa voix que Tony n'avait pas oublié

- Ze t'aime papa

Tout en serrant ses fils dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux il dit

- Tu m'en veux ?

- Tu as tout fait pour nous sauver, je sais que tu nous aime, que tu nous a cherché toutes ses années alors non, bien sur que non !

elle rejoignit ses fils et son homme. Tony leur chuchota alors

- Je vous promet de vous sauver, je suis portent à y laisser la vie. C'est alors que sa femme remarqua qu'il avait été torturé.

- Montre ta main, je vais la soigner

- Non, ça ira, je préfère, tant qu'on est ensemble de rester comme ça. Je vous aime ! Jamais il n'avait imaginé des retrouvailles aussi joyeuses.

Ce petit instant de bonheur se termina vite, trop vite les gardes arrivèrent, rattachèrent Tony et emmenèrent Johanna et les enfants. le visage de sa femme était rempli de terreur devant la brutalité des gardes pour le rattacher qu'il cria alors

- Restez ensemble ! et il ajouta pour sa femme : j'ai déjà vu pire ne t'inquiète pas.

Et ils se perdirent de vue.

- Quel moment touchant hein Tony ?

- Tu veux savoir quoi ?

- Tout

- Tu les laisse partir après ?

- Oui mais pas toi

- Marché conclut, j'étais en mission d'infiltration dans cette entreprise, je devais m'introduire pour démanteler un trafic d'organe. J'y suis arrivé mais j'ai je _l'ai_ découvert. Tu pensais vraiment que personne ne _le_ découvrirait ? Si oui tu est vraiment naïf Gabby, on a fini ?

- Pour aujourd'hui ouai et maintenant dors, et il sortit son taser

- Non attend !

- Quoi ?

- boum

Une grande explosion retentit.

* * *

AIPM ?


End file.
